mgpokemonrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew Shatterstone
Matthew Shatterstone is the brother and role model of Lucia Shatterstone. His motives, goals, and allegiance are unknown. His Battle Theme: 44px Appearance He is dressed in dark suit, rather bland in appearance. His hair is rather messy and long. He is somewhat tall, hitting about 5'10". Personality Confident and jovial, Matthew is the exact opposite of Lucia. Where she is scared, he is foolhardy. Where she is quiet, he is talkative. The two are an odd pair but get along extremely well. Extremely adept at handling pokemon and trustworthy, he is Lucia's hero. History His natural talent for battles are apparent at an early age. His parents, realizing this, spent quite a bit of money in order to get him a shiny Beldum, boasting of his prowess. He spent most of his time training and battling, and soon became the best young adult trainer in Viridian at 16. He wandered around Johto beating gyms, but always came back home when he could. At 19, he became discontent and left home in a blink of an eye, leaving a note. Apparently, he wanted to challenge the Elite 4. He made it to the Champion, but narrowly lost to Lance's Dragonite. Since then, his family never heard a word of him until Lucia happened to run into him at Union Cave. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Pokemon Team Matthew's particular style revolves around constant switching. As a result, he manages to send out his pokemon at incredible speeds and withdraws them likewise. Starsteel the Metagross (Adamant Level 80 *Shiny): His first pokemon. Best friends, they have spent most of their lives with each other. Extremely obedient but gentle, it is how Lucia manages to recognize Matthew. *'Ability': Clear Body *'Moves': **Meteor Mash **Thunder Punch **Ice Punch **Psychic Glory the Arcanine (Adamant Level 78 Male): 'Elegant and majestic, Glory is Matthew's favorite way to blitz someone. It has an odd tendency to burst out of its pokeball immediately upon impact and unleash an attack, often surprising slower enemies with a Flare Blitz. It behaves not unlike royalty. *'Ability: 'Intimidate *'Moves: **Flare Blitz **Extremespeed **Morning Sun **Close Combat Vigilante the Gengar (Naughty Level 72 Female): 'A cunning little trickster. Not a sweeper, it merely plays mind tricks and blitzes on the opponent, quickly retreating and appearing at incredible speeds. *'Ability: Levitate *'Moves:' **Hypnosis **Shadow Ball **Destiny Bond **Thunder Wave Razorwing the Skarmory(Impish Level 75 Female): 'One of his two tanks. It is also his flying pokemon. Spikes are a favorite choice for him when utilizing Razorwing, constantly forcing the opponent to switch by pressuring them. *'Ability: Sturdy *'Moves:' **Spikes **Roost **Whirlwind **Brave Bird Heroic the Tentalcruel (Calm Level 75 Female): 'His other pokemon and his surfer. It specializes in Special Defense and provides incredible support with Toxic Spikes and Rapid Spin. *'Ability: Clear Body *'Moves:' **Toxic Spikes **Rapid Spin **Scald **Ice Beam Terra the Flygon (Rash Level 77 Male): 'A mixed sweeper that functions in all sorts of rolls. Matthew seems to love its goggles in particular. *'Ability: Levitate *'Moves': **Earthquake **Draco Meteor **Fire Blast **Roost Inventory *10 Hyper Potions *4 Revives *3 Ultra Balls *2 Full Restores *1 Max Revive Trivia *His favorite color is Goldenrod. Quotes Relationships